


Aid from the Girl of Steel

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Not excatly for OTA fans, Protective Kara Danvers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: On the new earth prime Kara is married to Oliver and on Team Arrow when Chase starts his serial killing attacks in season 5. How does this one difference change things? Find out.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	Aid from the Girl of Steel

**Hello readers**

**I wanted to try out an Oliver and Kara pairing, so I wanted to write up this one-shot.**

**Quick canon background let's say it takes place on earth prime given earth 1/earth 38 are merged.**

**Also, Kara is using her season 5 suit, not the cheerleader outfit and Oliver is in his season 5 suit with the recurve bow from season 6/7.**

**Let's get on with the story**

* * *

The Bunker

Kara in full Supergirl suit is standing beside Oliver while listening to the new recruits blast her husband for being a serial killer, acting like he killed every person on The List while Diggle and Felicity stand there not saying a word agreeing with the new recruits. Quite frankly Kara's had about enough of it and she never really approved of these new recruits anyway given Felicity more of forced them on Oliver besides Rory.

"Enough all of you. Oliver hardly killed anybody in his father's journal, besides Leo Muller, Justin Clybourne, Yamane, and an assassin. The Hood only killed around only twenty-something people in fights. Everyone else went to prison or ended up broke like Adam Hunt" Kara says.

"But The Hood had a high body count with this being a to kill list," Evelyn says.

Rolling her eyes then pinning her with a stare "Because of fighting against men with guns, it was kill or be killed. Face it you don't really care your just looking for an excuse to hate Oliver since he couldn't save your family in time" Kara says.

Evelyn winces shutting up while Kara focuses her gaze over to Diggle and Felicity as pinning them with a harsh stare.

"And you two call yourself his friends, you're not. The reason why you remain silent is that deep down you've always agreed with Oliver being a serial killer ever since both of you first joined" Kara says.

"That's not true," Felicity says.

"Really? What about John Byrne a human trafficker who Diggle acted like Oliver was going to kill in cold blood murder and Oliver sending him to prison was a new concept. Or Felicity how about Ken Williams when you pitched a fit over it since Williams's boys were more important than all the lives a scum bag like Williams ruined. Am I wrong?" Kara asks sarcastically.

"No" Diggle replies after a moment.

"You know there has only ever been a small handful of people, like Roy Harper, Barry or Anatoly a Russian mob boss has more loyalty to Oliver than anyone else in this room. Including you, both Diggle and Felicity" Kara says briskly.

"All of you need to decide where you stand, I'm not a serial killer and if you're loyally is so fickle than leave" Oliver replies with looking at Diggle and Felicity "That goes for the two of you too."

Diggle and Felicity glance off with unhappy expressions.

Looking at all of them "I do not really need any of you, I could run this mission by myself and I have. Curtis, you complain I beat you in training too much. All that proves is you don't need to be out there because what I do is going easy compared to what the criminals we face on the street will do to you" Oliver says harshly.

"Remind me to never introduce you to Batman, who makes Oliver look nice when it comes to training" Kara quips.

"What about Prometheus?" Rene asks.

Looking at Felicity "You need to anagram the names on the list against Star City's population because that should point us toward Prometheus's next targets" Oliver replies pocketing his father's old journal.

The new recruits, Diggle and Felicity with Kara watch as Oliver walks off.

* * *

Bunker's training section

As a tennis ball bounces down the mini corridor Oliver fires off an arrow right into the middle of the ball pinning it to the wall alongside the rest. Another tennis ball shoots from the machine only for a mini blast of heat vision to destroy it. Oliver turns looking over to Kara standing a few feet away with an innocent smile. Amusingly shaking his head at his wife Oliver turns back to as the machine shoots out one more tennis Oliver notching an arrow lets it go pinning another ball to the wall.

"I know you're not okay, so talk to me," Kara says in concern.

Letting out a sigh "It feels like every time I try to get ahead of my past it keeps coming back to haunt me, and the recruits have got me questioning if made any progress since I first started" Oliver says.

"That's what our past is, and we learn to live with it. And for the recruits ignore what the likes of Curtis or Evelyn are spilling. You no more a monster than I am" Kara says warmly walking over.

As Oliver stops shooting with lowering his bow hand turns to face Kara who walks over to him with gently cupping Oliver's face.

"I'm the one who unleashed a lead virus killing the entire Daxamite race when they invaded and you're the one who convinced me despite committing genocide I am not a monster. If I'm not Ollie than neither are you" Kara says softly.

"Thank you" Oliver replies.

Leaning down Oliver shares a kiss with Kara who eagerly returns it wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moment they break off only as Kara starts kissing down Oliver's face and neck.

"We shouldn't do this in here," Oliver says.

"I can have us back to our apartment in three seconds," Kara says.

Suddenly Felicity's voice over the speakers "I found Prometheus's next targets."

Letting out a sigh of being interrupted Oliver steps away as Kara does not look all that pleased either.

"We will be continuing this later Mrs. Queen," Oliver says.

"No arguments from me Mr. Queen" Kara replies giving a flirtatious grin.

Grabbing Oliver's arm, they speed back up to the main computer platform where the rest of the team is.

Diggle let's out a shake of his head saying, "I'll never get used to that."

Kara lets out an amused giggle in response.

* * *

Later in the city

Supergirl is flying near the subway where one of the people who is going to be Prometheus's next targets is, and the really concerning part is using her advanced hearing to listen to Evelyn Sharp's conversation about joining Prometheus. Which tried to use her X-ray vision on Prometheus only to discover the serial killer has lined his mask with lead. Having heard enough with quickly notifying Green Arrow, and Flash who Oliver had brought in to help, for better chance of searching the city. And from not completely trusting the new recruits either.

Using a quick blast of heat vision in the roof of the train Kara flies right down into it, and landing on her feet. Only Supergirl suddenly begins feeling weak as Prometheus pulls out a piece of green kryptonite as Kara staggers. Evelyn steps back notching an arrow pointed at Kara who glares.

"Why?" Kara asks.

"Because Oliver is a disease on this city and a monster who needs to be stopped," Evelyn says.

"Wow, you sound just like Lilian Luthor. And aligning yourself with an actual serial killer does you no favors" Kara replies in disgust.

"Kill her" Prometheus orders.

Only suddenly a flechette strikes Evelyn hand piercing it and another one hits Prometheus's hand ridding him of the kryptonite. They both turn to see Green Arrow and Flash standing there. Flash races by Prometheus and Sharp grabbing the kryptonite runs to the top of the train where he throws it into the side of a building using his speed, hard enough to turn it into dust. Quickly speeding back into the train right behind Kara.

Rushing over before Evelyn can move Oliver rapidly kicks her knee in breaking it and slams her head against the wall of the metal train rendering Evelyn unconscious. Meanwhile, for Prometheus, Kara having quickly recovered from the kryptonite returns the favor by moving faster than the eye can blink hits, Adrian Chase, in his face rendering him out cold with one blow.

"Flash get the conductor out of here; this train is going to crash" Oliver orders.

Moving at super-speed Barry grabbing Evelyn moves to the end of the train and grabs the conductor with speeding out of the train over to a nearby rooftop. Kara taking ahold of Prometheus by the back of his suit effortlessly and wrapping her arm gently around Oliver's waist flies them up through the hole. Supergirl flies over to the roof where the Flash is just as the train crashes into a fiery explosion.

Upon landing on the roof Kara let's go of Oliver and Prometheus with looking over to the Flash who is standing beside Sharp laying on the ground.

"Where's the train conductor?" Kara asks.

"Oh, he took off as soon as his feet touched the ground" Barry replies.

"Did you figure out who he is?" Oliver asks.

"No, his mask is lined with lead" Kara replies.

As the Flash walks over Oliver reaching down rips the mask off and stands up in slight surprise, but really after Sebastian Blood he should have expected better. Because the face of the deranged serial killer is Adrian Chase.

"Well I wonder why he's running around like Freddy Krueger," Kara says.

"I was thinking more Kevin Khatchadourian" Barry remarks.

"Uh who?" Kara inquires.

"The villain from a horror film in 2011 who uses bow and arrows to kill his classmates" Barry replies.

"What about Leatherface from the Texas chainsaw massacre?" Kara asks.

Letting out a sigh "Can we can get back on topic?" Oliver asks.

"Do you want me to take them to ARGUS or the pipeline prison?" Barry asks.

"To ARGUS" Oliver replies.

"Ah okay" Barry says.

Flash grabbing both Prometheus speeds over with grabbing Sharp before disappearing off the roof, leaving a brief streak of yellow lighting through the air.

"Sharp and Chase are why I have trust issues," Oliver says.

Kara merely reaching out squeezes Oliver's hand in support.

* * *

Later inside The Loft

Sitting on the couch Oliver is reflecting over what he learned about Adrian Chase for his real identity following a DNA check. Hearing footsteps Kara having gotten done taking a quick shower comes walking down the stairs naked allowing for her attractive body to be on display. Regardless of all the years, she's been on earth Kara never has shed some of her Kryptonian habits, one of them is her views regarding nudity. Mind you, not that Oliver is complaining.

Walking over Kara sits down next to her husband resting her head against his chest.

"I discovered Adrian Chase is Simon Morrison, the son of Leo Muller who I killed my first year. Everything Prometheus has done is on me" Oliver replies in self-loathing.

"You killed Muller to send a message for keeping illegal fully automatic military hardware out of The Glades, and you gave him a chance. Prometheus or whatever the monster wants to call himself made his own choices, that's not on you" Kara says softly.

"How can you be sure?" Oliver asks.

"Because I wouldn't allow myself to be with someone who is a monster. I wouldn't allow myself to love you if you were a monster" Kara says.

Nodding "Thank you and I love you" Oliver replies affectionately.

Moving her legs across Oliver's lap and smirking Kara leans in starting to kiss her husband and helps him remove his T-shirt. Oliver returning the kiss moves one of his hands down cupping Kara's backside and the other on one of her smooth thigh. Running her hands along Oliver's muscular, scared chest Kara let's let out a moan as Oliver trials down to her chest.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**First, I wanted the new recruits along with Diggle and Felicity all to get called out for Oliver is a serial killer crap.**

**Regarding Chase's backstory I wanted to tie him into a season 1 villain from The List we saw onscreen instead of some guy we never heard of before as they did with Justin Claybourne.**

**Until next time**


End file.
